Un milagro
by Rose Ciel
Summary: Emi es una chica que ha vivido engañada por su familia debido a una supuesta "enfermedad", el secreto tras la casa es muy diferente. A los 10 años Emi conoce a Nori, un chico que la cuida día y noche


Una vida encerrada en esta casa, sin salir a respirar aire fresco que no sea desde la ventana, así era mi vida, tal vez porque era una persona algo enfermiza y mis padres eran unos obsesivos, pero los milagros existen, de eso estaba segura, tenía el deseo de algún día poder salir, tenía la esperanza que los deseos se cumplieran.

Durante mucho tiempo había evitado los espejos, no quería ver mi piel pálida por el nunca salir, verme como un fantasma en esta casa solitaria, donde no había libertad, donde era como un pájaro enjaulado.

Claro no todo era tan deprimente, recordaba cuando tenía 10 años, al mirar aquel joven de 15 años, necesitaba tanto un trabajo, que al ver que pedían a alguien cuidar a una niña, no dudo en hacerlo, era un joven que sin saber su pasado, quien era realmente él, poco importaba, muchas personas temían el hecho de trabajar en un lugar tan solitario, el estar solo con una niña frágil que pudieran herir fácilmente.

Mucho gusto Nomiruka –san – se agacho ante mí con aquel rostro serio – mi nombre es Nori – me dio la mano, extraño ante las personas que evitaban tocarme.

Mi nombre es Emi - leves pucheros salieron de mí.

Mucho gusto Emi – san- se avecino una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, ojos negros que hacían contraste con su cabello casi blanquecino.

Ese fue el primer contacto con una persona ajena a mi familia, un contacto electrizante que me perturbo de tal manera que ese día no podía dormir, una casa donde solo estábamos dos personas, extrañezas de la vida, puesto mis padres no deseaban vivir conmigo por miedo a contagiarme alguna enfermedad, pero si dejaban que un chico extraño viviera dentro de mi casa, que formara parte de mi vida.

¿Qué comeremos hoy? - la confianza tras la vivencia era cada vez mayor.

Lo que desees - siempre formaba una sonrisa, como si tratara de quitar algo de mí.

¿Puedo comer tofu? – le miraba con mis grandes ojos cafés.

Claro – comenzaba a prepáralo.

Los días pasaban, mis padres solo hacían su trabajo, promoverme alimento , pagarle a mi cuidador que se encargaría de hacer las comprar de la casa, todavía tenía esos recuerdos cuando salía caminando con una carrito de mandado, regresaba repleto de todo lo que yo le pedía, era extraño, en tan solo 1 año ambos éramos muy cercanos, tal vez las noches en vela cuando tenía una pequeña tos o no podía dormir me acurrucaba en su pecho.

¿Qué sucede Emi-chan? – me miro extrañado tras ver que no podía dormir.

Tengo miedo - replique ante mi temblor.

No es bueno ver muchas cosas de terror en internet - me tomo entre sus brazos.

No es eso, solo no sé porque – comencé a llorar.

Ven a dormir conmigo – me cargo hasta su cama y en un abrazo dormimos juntos.

Recordaba los días aburridos, navegando por Internet viendo lo que yo quisiera, vigilándome mientras la maestra me daba clases particulares, solo salía en casos especiales, uno de ellos eran los exámenes, cuando terminaban un momento en el parque, un corto momento respirando aire fresco me era grato aquellos pequeños momentos que me permitía mi cuidador.

El tiempo paso, con ello llegaron los 18 años, años en los que no podía permanecer encerrada estudiando como lo hacía antes, no tenía una carrera fija que estudiar, poco importaba, pero mis padres deseaban concederme aquello, si ellos no existían tendría que mantenerme de alguna manera, por ello comencé a salir a pesar del riesgo que conllevaba aquello.

Me gusta tu cabello largo - me peinaba siempre Nori.

Gracias hermano - dije sin pensarlo, mientras el paro de cepillarme mi cabello largo y negro.

No soy tu hermano - se puso adelante de mi para arreglarme el flequillo recto, pasando su mano en mi frente.

Después de aquello jamás volví a cortar mi cabello y esa vez era la última y la primera vez que le había llamado hermano, un sonrojo llenaba mis mejillas, entre el transcurso del tiempo, mi prima me visitaba poco, la única que se preocupaba por mi Yumi, era una chica demasiado energética, entendí que al ver a Nori con el pasar de los años, ella lo miraba con ojos que jamás comprendería, pues mi etapa de entendimiento era muy corta, jamás había tenido una relación más que la amistad misma.

En la escuela me había costado tener amigos, pero el tiempo paso y con ello conseguí buenos amigos, no importaba si eran varones o mujeres, poco importaba si era amistad.

Debes tener más cuidado Emi-chan, no es bueno juntarte tanto con la gente - le interrumpí por primera vez.

Lo siento, pero es necesario tener amistades, no quiero estar siempre sola - mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir en el carro.

¿No estoy yo contigo? - me miro interrogante - no estás sola – seco mis lágrimas.

¿Qué es el amor para ti Nori-kun? - mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

Es algo que no existe, no puede tocarse, solo es una ilusión que lastima – me volteo a ver con ojos de preocupación – por ello no te enamores toda esta gente – tomo mis manos.

Lo siento – solté mis manos - pero no creo lo que dices - me enoje, estaba dispuesta a salir, pero al correr del carro, al cerrar las puertas con cantado, no pude salir.

El tiempo paso, a pesar de tener miedo, al recordar aquella fría respuesta, prefería dormir sola, una persona de la que no sabíamos el pasado, una persona que no teníamos idea de quien era, un simple desconocido con el que dormía bajo el mismo techo, siempre dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, no sabía qué hacer.

Las salidas me fueron prohibidas, el segundo semestre jamás fue llegado, olvidándose de mis sueños, de mi autosuficiencia, mis padres decidieron encerrarme para siempre en esta gran casa de aura tan extraña, donde la soledad regresaba y me abrumaba cada vez más.

¿Estás bien? - Nori me miraba preocupado.

Si - mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

Desde aquella vez las cosas han sido diferente, entiendo el resentimiento, pero ya paso mucho tiempo - replico aquel chico albino.

Otra vez estoy sola – solté el sollozo reguardado.

No lo estas – replico dándome un abrazo, las lágrimas se desbordaron en mis mejillas, la tristeza regresaba a mí.

Claro que sí, no poder salir nunca de esta casa, no volveré a ver a mis amigos, estoy sola - grite entre sollozos.

¿Deseas salir de esta casa? – me miro atento a mi reacción.

Por supuesto que si - replique ante ello.

Solo que tu deseo tendrá un precio - se acercó lentamente a mí, limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas, su respiración era cada vez más cercana, una opresión en mis labios, el shock era grande, sus ojos cerraron, para luego dejarme llevar por aquel beso, un beso lleno de sentimiento, tan dulce y tierno que mi corazón latía fuertemente, dejando un último sabor en mis labios, un sabor agridulce, el sabor de la despedida de un amor – deseo que duermas conmigo como antes – me miro entre un sonrojo leve.

Está bien - no temía ante él.

Los días pasaban entre las noches donde un abrazo era más que suficiente para demostrar el cariño, él estaba conmigo cada noche, recordando aquellos momentos de niñez, cuando tenía miedo, cuando no me sentía sola.

Adiós - la leve voz de Nori se escuchó a lo lejos, un beso en la mejilla, unas gotas saladas cayeron en mis labios al sentir su aliento, al sentir su ausencia, ir hacia la sala, mirarlo hacia la ventana, traía un cuchillo especial jamás visto, tan finas figuras en él, la luz de la luna llena entraba perfectamente por la ventana, se clavó aquel cuchillo que parecía un cristal en el estómago, corrí a detenerle, pero era tarde, su cuerpo desapareció en aquella luz , con ella mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Sabes, aunque tú no lo notaras Emi-chan, él te amaba – mi prima me consolaba tras ver como estaba rota, aquellas palabras me eran más dolorosas.

No tenía que hacerlo - le mire enojada - ¿Por qué a suicidarse? - la culpa me llenaba, él tenía razón no estaba sola, él estaba ahí para mí siempre, "¿pero yo que sentía por el?" jamás sabría dicha respuesta.

Él lo hizo por ti, pronto lo entenderás - pareciera que todos sabían algo que yo no entendía en nada.

Aquella casa dejaba entrar a cualquiera que tuviera llave, mas no me dejaba salir solamente a mí, estaba sola, dormía entre la soledad de mi cuarto, el viento entro por la ventana, el frio llego a mi piel, una sombra se llegaba a ver, mis ojos no me engañaban, eran las 12 del mediodía, poco importaba la hora, la comida solo debía ser calentada, no había razón para seguir despierta entre la soledad, pero aquella figura trasparente, me sonreía, era Nori, traía aquel cuchillo, lo seguí pensando que era un sueño, traspase las paredes, estaba en una plaza poco visitada.

Tanto tiempo sin verte Nomiruka – san – era uno de aquellos amigos de la universidad.

Eh tenido problemas Akawa –san - temía que me vieran llorar.

Bueno vamos a comer, Dinawika-san nos espera - sonrió, mientras aquel otro compañero llego.

El camino estaba lleno de cuadros extraños, pinturas hermosas pero con un sentir extraño, antes de llegar a dicho restaurante, aquellos dos chicos entraron al baño, yo me quede afuera esperándolos, cuando él una figura paso frente a mí, su cabello largo y blanco, aquel porte, aquella figura era tan parecido a Nori, poco me importo, las lágrimas salieron para luego seguirlo, entrando al baño de hombres, donde mis compañeros se lavaban las manos.

No te conocíamos esas mañas - comento Dinawika, pero la verme llorar noto que las cosas eran diferentes.

Salí corriendo del lugar, no podía permitir verme llorar, cruce la calle sin pensar, unas manos me abrazaron, un cabello blanquecino se hacía notar, los ojos negro penetrantes.

¿Estás bien? - aquella voz tan conocida para mi hablaba.

Si - el mirar aquella sonrisa, su cabello blanco comenzó a teñirse de negro - ¿Nori? – tenía aquella ilusión.

Veo que no me has olvidado - me abrazo fuertemente – te extrañe – su olor me embriagaba.

¿No me dejaras sola de nuevo? – comencé a llorar.

No lo hare - comento con tal cariño.

¿Lo prometes? – le pregunte asustada.

Lo prometo - cruzamos nuestros dedos meñiques.

Un beso inesperado lleno de recelo, de cariño guardado, lleno a mis labios, desesperado, sus labios con los míos, mientras correspondía con cariño, después de lo sucedido, el cariño era mutuo, aquellas dudas me fueron despejadas.

Te amo Emi– salió de aquellos labios sin poder respirar bien.

Yo también te amo Nori - lo abrace fuertemente.

El secreto fue revelado, mi prima no podía callarlo más, debido a que no había algo que la detuviera, se decía que la familia de mi padre había hecho un pacto con el diablo en aquella casa, debido a ello debían dar un sacrificio vivo, aquel sacrificio era un pájaro enjaulado, eran las alas de la vida, mi vida en este caso, pero la única forma de librarme de aquello, era dar las alas de un ángel, no sabía cómo Nori lo había conseguido, como de una muerte inesperada había regresado, como su cabello blanco se volvió negro, lo único de que estaba consiente es que por fin era libre.

Te amo Emi – me abrazo fuertemente.

¿Me amas? - comente extrañada recordando el pasando, aquellas palabras que me había dicho en su momento.

Te amo - dio una sonrisa sincera.

Pero tu dijiste que el amor - fui interrumpida.

Mentí, solo sentía celos de que pudieras enamorarte de alguien más - me acerco más a él.

Te amo Nori - le di un beso en la mejilla, para luego el robarme un beso en los labios, Comprendí que no importaba nada más, la felicidad era relativa, pero los milagros si existían.


End file.
